


School; Killer

by KittyBear98



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fist Fights, Gen, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBear98/pseuds/KittyBear98
Summary: The shadows held too much and soon enough, the veil would be lifted. Life was never going to be the same for Cynthia. Ever again.(I've been working on this for a long time, I hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated.)





	School; Killer

Hey. My name is Cynthia Aridisito. I'm about 17 and for the record, I initially never wanted to move. It was all Dom’s idea. To take everything and leave our cozy cabin away from people and move into a small town I still don't know the name of. The only predominant feature being the all grade, giant school. It was his plan, not mine. All because of the 10th anniversary of my parents’ deaths.

 

I suppose I should elaborate. See, when I was 7, my parents died in a horrifically fatal car accident. I was never given all the details, but due to their death, I was awarded to their closest friend, Dominick. He was all I had left. No family, nothing.

 

Anyway, as soon as we moved into our two story home, he enrolled me into the only school. Zentrum der Gruseligen nudeln. Odd name, but who was I to judge? As we moved in, the silence was off putting. Not a single soul stirred at our presence. Not one left their home to greet us. Tomorrow, if be going to school with total strangers.

  
In my consequential boredom late that night, about 22:23 I believe, I had explored every nook and cranny of my room. From the walk in closet, to the small crawlspace just besides my bed. I had finished making sure all my things were where they belonged when movement outside my window caught my attention. Across the way, in the window next door, stood a little girl watching me. When she noticed I had seen her, she flashed a light hearted, innocence-driven, full-blown smile my way. My heart melted and I snaked back, adding a little wave to my gesture. She giggled silently in response and hugged her teddy tighter before disappearing off to the side, out of my view. A smile stuck itself on my face as I turned and lay on my bed, a feeling of euphoria washing over me. Sleep soon embraced me in open arms as I slept dreamlessly that night.


End file.
